Cute 'N Cuddly: A Christmas Specail
by Treemist1022
Summary: The characters from Cute 'N Cuddly are back in this enjoyable Christmas specail. What do you get when you mix a penguin who hates Santa, a visit from some certain reindeer, one big Christmas Eve lemur party, gift exchange and Kidsmas? A great big mess, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

**Cute 'N Cuddly: A Christmas Special******

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas..._******

**Hello everyone, as you can see, I am taking a break from my other stories, to give you this 7 chapter Christmas special, that I hope you all enjoy. ******

**Kia: Hi! ******

**Me: Oh yeah, Kia's here as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, nor will I ever, however I do own the plot for this story, and my Ocs, (Kia, Tip, Harvey ect...) I also own penguin footie pajamas, but that's not important. ******

**Kia: Enjoy the story. **

It was Christmas time again, and the entire zoo was getting ready for the holiday.

"Mommy, do you think the animals celebrate Christmas?" A little girl asked her mother as she looked at the two chimps in their habitat.

The mother looked down at her child and smiled. "I'm sure they do Honey." She said and the little girl smiled.

Suddenly a cold gust of wind passed by, knocking the girl's Santa hat off her head and off with the wind.

"Mommy! My hat!" The girl cried and the mother sighed.

The women started walking out of the zoo with her daughter. "I'll buy you a new one Sweetie." She promised as they left.

The Santa hat flew with the wind, and when the breeze stopped, it landed in the penguin habitat.

Private waddled over to the hat and picked it up, he examined it for a moment before putting it on his head and waddling into the HQ.

The HQ was decorated in many different Christmas decorations (thanks to Private and Kia) and Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were playing cards at the table.

"Skippah, look what I found outside." Private said as he waddled over to his teammates.

Skipper looked up from his cards and nodded to the youngest. "Very nice Private, do you want me to deal you in?" He asked and gestured over to the card game.

-

Meanwhile, the lemurs were preparing for Christmas in their own ways.

"Maurice! Steve! Be getting everything ready for my party!" Julian ordered as he watched the two lemurs push a big box full of decorations over to the bouncy.

Maurice panted for a moment. "Why couldn't Tip and Tina help again?" He asked.

King Julian answered with ease. "Because, Tip is not here, and Tina is keeping Mort away from my kingly feet." He explained casually.

Steve stopped pushing the big box and looked at the lemur King. "Where did Tip for?" He asked worriedly, he was very protective over his sisters and preferred to know where they were at all times.

"She is at Marlene's" Julian answered and Steve visibly relaxed.

-

Tip was indeed at Marlene's.

"You know, it's really nice to have someone to talk too, I mean, sure I have Tina, but she prefers to play then actually talk." Tip said as she put up a Christmas decoration on the cave wall.

Marlene nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean, when Kia arrived more than a year ago, I thought I could talk to her, which I can sometimes, but she is always busy with the Penguins and their crazy missions."

Tip agreed. "Not to mention she's a stick in the mud, and secretive, I can hardly get anything out of her, you know? Once I tried asking her about her past, and she replied with a glare and told me it was 'classified' why is everything always classified with those birds?" She asked.

Marlene shrugged. "You know, I was thinking now that there are more females in the zoo, we should all have a girls night out." She suggested.

Tip nodded excitedly. "That would be great!" She said and started counting. "So that would be you, me, Tina, Kia, Becky, Stacy, the baboons, and Shelly?" She asked and Marlene nodded.

-

Meanwhile, team Watermelon was in their own HQ, underneath the Bronx zoo.

Nika was in the lemur habitat with all the other lemurs, that she never talked too, before pressing her paw against a tree in the habitat, and opening up a door to the HQ, she got in and climbed down the ladder, entering the 'lemur' side of the HQ.

The HQ was divided into three different sections, the lemur side, the penguin side, and the center. The lemur side was right under the lemur habitat, and had one entrance, it was where the training room, the storage room, Nika's room, a jail cell, a bathroom, and one guest room, then there was a long tunnel that connected to the center.

The center was where the kitchen, dining room, living room, Ty's and Nutmeg's bedroom, and it was right in between the lemur habitat and the penguin habitat, there was a tunnel on the other side of the center that led into the penguin side.

The penguin side was right under the penguin habitat, it has one entrance, the lab, the hospital wing, and Kia's room.

There was also a long tunnel that led just outside the zoo.

Nika made it to the center of the HQ and could see Nutmeg in the kitchen. "Nutmeg, how are ve cookies coming?" She asked, every year Team Watermelon would make a bunch of cookies and give them out, and this year, Nutmeg was in charge of the baking.

Nutmeg had just finished pulling a batch out of the oven, and she turned around to Nika. "Great Nika! I just have one batch left." She said with a smile.

The lemur nodded and turned to Ty, who was decorating the entire HQ. "Ty, how are ve decorations coming along?" She asked, as the cat finished putting a candycane of the Christmas tree they had.

Ty glanced at Nika. "Almost done Nika" she said and the lemur nodded.

"Vhere's Kia?" Nika asked, noting the absence of the penguin.

Nutmeg thought for a moment before answering. "I think she's out setting traps by the Central Park Zoo." She said.

Ty rolled her eyes. "You know, I don't get that bird, I mean, traps? Seriously?"

Nika glared at the cat. "Ve all have our traditions vith the holiday, ve least you could do is respect her's" She scolded.

"Its still weird"

-

Meanwhile, Kia was indeed setting traps by the Central Park Zoo.

She laughed darkly. "Not this year fat man, you're not getting away this year." She said as she finished one trap. "Your reign of creepy small humans, and stalking is over." Kia said and twitched her eye.

Right then, someone walked up behind her and touched her shoulder to get her attention. Hey Kia, what're you doing?"

Kia reacted by knocking the person over and turning around to see who crept up on her, she looked down to see Tina flat on the ground, she blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that Tina, it's instinct." She said and helped the lemur up.

Tina smiled. "It's fine, I was looking for Mort and saw you here, and I was just wondering what you're doing." She explained.

Kia looked behind her too see her traps she had set up. "Oh, well I was setting up traps for Christmas Eve." She explained, only confusing the lemur more.

"Why?"

The penguin instantly glared at the traps. "Classified."

Tina laughed. "Please tell me? I promise I won't tell anyone!" She promised and crossed her paw around her chest. "Cross my heart."

Kia sighed. "Alright." She said and began explaining. "When I was little, my grandfather would tell me stories of this demon that comes around ones a year on his flying reindeer, planting spying devices in everyone's houses so he can make sure everyone is behaving just how he wants them too." She started explaining.

"I think the bugs he plants are also mind control devices because for some odd reason, everyone loves him, but not Me, I refuse to ever fall into the mind control that plagues children around the world, no I refuse to follow that creeper." Kia stated.

Tina couldn't help but giggle. "Do you mean Santa Clause?" She asked in between giggles, and Kia flinched as she said his name. "Kia, Santa Clause isn't a creeper! He brings joy to the children of the world with presents, he isn't a demon." She said.

Kia looked unimpressed at her. "Sounds like something someone under mind control would say." She stated stopping the lemur's laughter.

-

While the animals were happily going about their lives, an evil rat was plotting revenge.

"Harvey! Did you know zat ze rest of that horrid team survived?" The Rat Master asked, yelling for his minion.

Harvey walked over casually. "It's Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 15th sir." He corrected and looked at the computer screen, the rat was looking at. "And, yes I did know, I was the one that told you... Remember?"

The Rat Master blinked. "Huh, I forgot." He explained and Harvey shook his head and sighed. "Now zat I know zey are alive, I feel like I must get revenge." He explained.

Harvey made a face. "Sir, perhaps you should wait until after Christmas? After all you did schedule that meeting with all those other villains for the 26th, perhaps you could all work on a plan for revenge then."

The Rat Master nodded. "Zat is a good idea Harvey, I suppose I'll wait until after Christmas." He decided and Harvey sighed in relief.

"Good decision sir."

**That's the first chapter, it's kinda short, but it is just setting up the story. ******

**Kia: Also, I would like to mention, that although the Rat a Master and Harvey did make an appearance in the chapter, they will not be returning in the special, however they will have a pretty big role in the next chapter of Cute 'N Cuddly. ******

**Me: Yup, and don't forget to review!**

**_We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy New Years_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Now give us figgy pudding _**  
><strong><br>****Welcome back readers. ******

**Kia: here's the next chapter of our Christmas special.******

**Me: I hope you like it!**

The Central Park zoo animals were having a meeting in the gift shop.

"Ringtail, why did you call this meeting?" Skipper asked, instantly accusing the ringtailed lemur.

Julian looked at him. "No, it is you who wanted dis meeting." He said casually, not really paying attention.

Skipper shook his head. "This isn't a penguin meeting."

Kia looked from the lemur King, to the commando penguin. "So, who called the meeting?" She asked curiously, no one else ever did after all.

"I did."

Everyone looked towards the back of the room to see Tip, she walked over to the front and sat down on a stack of boxes. "Yes, hello everyone, I'm Tip, a new-ish lemur in case anyone didn't know." She said.

King Julian looked at her. "Er, why'd you call de meeting?" He asked and the female ringtailed lemur beamed.

"I'm so glad you asked your majesty." Tip said and stood up. "Recently, I was informed by Marlene that this zoo has a tradition called 'Kidsmas' and though my old zoo never had that tradition, we did have one tradition." She started.

Steve sighed and jumped up on the boxes. "Tip, don't drag everyone into your Christmas traditions." He said and Tins jumped up as well.

She bounced up behind her brother. "Is it the tradition where we all-" she was cut off my her sister.

Tip nodded. "That's the one." She said and Tina squealed in delight. The lemur turned back to the zoo animals. "Anyways, though I will happily celebrate Kidsmas with the rest of you, I was wondering if you would like to join in our tradition." She said and gestured to her siblings.

"What is it?" One of the animals yelled from behind the group.

Tip smiled. "Secret Santa." She said and everyone looked confused, and Tip sighed. "Does anyone know what Secret Santa is?" She asked and after a pause, Kia raised her flipper.

Kia looked around at the zoo animals. "My family did Secret Santa." She explained.

Tip nodded too her. "Well, for those that don't know, Secret Santa is when everyone will put there name, or in this case, a picture of themselves in a hat, or jar, or something." She began explaining and paused, thinking up what to say next. "Then, everyone will pick a piece of paper from the hat or jar, and whoever they get is who they get a present for."

Tina jumped up behind her sister. "But you have to keep it a secret, that's why it's called 'Secret Santa' " she explained excitedly.

Tip smiled. "So, what do you all say? You in?" She asked eagerly.

Slowly the animals in the zoo nodded, agreeing to go along with the tradition.

Skipper nodded, after confirming it with his team. "We'll be part of your little tradition." He agreed.

King Julian also nodded.

Tip smiled gleefully. "Great! Does anyone have anything we could put our names in?" She asked and Rico hacked up a Santa hat.

The lemur cautiously took the hat, a little shocked that Rico could do that.

And in a few minutes, everyone had put a drawing of themselves in the hat and Tip shook it before sticking it out and letting everyone pick one paper.

Private got Burt.

Rico got Tina.

Kowalski got Kia.

Kia got Kowalski.

Skipper got Private.

Marlene got Skipper.

Tina got Mort.

Mort got Steve.

Steve got Rico.

Maurice got Marlene.

King Julian got Tip.

Tip got Julian.

Mason got Maurice.

-

The Penguins were waddling back to their habitat.

Kia looked down at her paper then up at Kowalski, pondering what to get him.

The other Penguins were talking when they all stopped right outside the penguin habitat.

Kia tried to get a better looked and saw General Frost standing on the fake island, she instantly followed the other four and saluted.

The general nodded in approval to the team of penguins. "At ease soldiers." He commanded and they stopped saluting.

Skipper looked at him. "What brings you here General?" He asked.

Frost chuckled. "Two reasons, the first being the other generals and I have a mission up here." He started.

Private tilted his head. "I didn't know generals went on missions." He said.

The general shook his head. "This is a special occasion, we will be here till the new year." He explained.

"And the other reason?" Kowalski asked and the general turned to him.

He grunted. "So your the one Kia talks non-stop about." He muttered and Kia's eyes went wide, and sent a glare at her grandfather.

Frost turned to Kia. "The second reason is that I wanted to visit my granddaughter, ever since she got transferred here, she hardly ever comes to visit." He explained.

Kia looked at him. "First, you live in Antartica, it's not exactly easy to visit, second, I've been busy will my teams, when would I have time to visit you?" She asked, although she was overjoyed to see him.

Skipper nodded. "Where are the other generals?" He asked.

Frost shrugged. "Cloud should be staying at Watermelon's HQ, Swift is staying at an all P.P.A team's HQ, and Carnel is staying somewhere in a forest." He explained and looked at the team. "I figured I'd stay here." He explained.

Skipper nodded. "Oh course sir." He said.

-

Meanwhile, Cloud had just arrived at Team Watermelon's HQ.

"Is there anything I can get you Ma'am?" Nutmeg asked as she walked over to the general, who was casually sitting on one of their couches.

Cloud shook her head. "I'm fine." She said and the squirrel nodded.

Nutmeg looked around. "Ok, but if you do need anything, I'm right here." She said happily.

The clouded leopard seemed to be getting annoyed. "Where's Nika?" She asked, Cloud didn't have much patience for agents that weren't from W.A.L.

Nutmeg smiled. "Oh, she is in the lemur habitat, she got stuck by a group of lemurs who wouldn't stop talking, she should be down soon though." She said happily and walked over to the kitchen, the squirrel walked back over. "Cookie?" She asked, showing the general a frosted Christmas tree cookie.

Cloud looked at the cookie and shook her head. "I don't like sweets." She said and Nutmeg looked a little down, but nodded and put the cookie back.

There was silence for a minute before Nutmeg asked; "can I get you anything?" Making the general growl in annoyance.

-

The lemurs were busy setting up for the party King Julian was going to have.

"Hey Tina, who did you get?" Tip asked her sister, referring to the paper she was holding, it was tradition for the sisters to share who they got, no matter who it was.

Tina looked down at the picture. "I got Mort, who did you get." She asked happily.

Tip sighed. "I got King Julian." She said and paused. "What do I get a king? He could have whatever he wanted with just a wave of his paw, what do you get someone like that?" She asked and Tina shrugged.

"Maybe something shiny?"

-

The next morning.

Team Watermelon(minus Nika, who offered to stay behind with general Cloud) walked into the Central Park Zoo, each holding a basket full of plates, that were full of cookies.

The three's first stop was the otter habitat, they were gonna give Marlene, the lemurs, the Penguins, and some others some Christmas cookies.

Ty knocked on the cave and Marlene came out. "Merry early Christmas otter, we brought you cookies, we hope you like them, Nutmeg made them, so they probably taste good, not that I would know, I can't taste sweets." Ty said and handed Marlene a plate of Christmas cookies.

Kia leaned over to Nutmeg. "This is the last time we let Ty do the talking." She said and a Nutmeg nodded.

"Agreed."

Marlene took the cookies. "Wow, thanks guys, sorry but I don't have anything for you." She said looking down.

Ty smiled. "That's fine, we don't do this in hopes of getting something in return." She said and they waved goodbye before leaving, heading towards the lemur habitat.

They decided to let Nutmeg do the talking this time.

"Hello, lemurs?" The squirrel called and Steve walked over, gloomy like always. "What?" He asked.

Nutmeg smiled. "We have a gift." She said and as soon as she said that, King Julian rushed over.

He grinned. "Ooh, a gift?" He asked and Nutmeg nodded, and handed him two plates of cookies.

"You guys get two plates since there are a lot of you." Nutmeg explained and they once again waved and walked over.

Kia skipped a little. "Penguins next!" She said excitedly.

Ty glanced at Kia. "Just because you're one of them doesn't mean you get one of the cookies." She warned and Kia rolled her eyes.

"I know that Ty! I'm just excited to see general Frost, he is the only one that understands the demon threat we all face every Christmas Eve." She said and this time Ty rolled her eyes.

They got to the penguin habitat and Kia waddled over to the Penguins. "Hey guys!" She said happily and held out two plates of cookies. "We made you cookies!" She beamed.

Private oohed and took the cookies.

Kia glanced behind her to see Nutmeg and Ty busy arguing over something, she sighed in relief and pulled another plate out of the basket. "These are fish flavored, I made them myself." She explained.

Frost chuckled. "Fish cookies?" He asked in amusement. "That's adorable." He said.

Kia looked down and nodded, she had forgotten how embarrassing it was too have him around. "They are your favorite." She commented and General Frost smiled.

"That they are Frostyc-" he began and Kia looked at him in shock before she slowly shook her head, she didn't want him to say her 'pet' name in front of the Penguins. "akes." He finished.

Kia grounded as the other four giggled behind the general. "It's worse then Kiki" she whispered.

Ty and Nutmeg and stopped arguing. "Hey Kia, are you coming to deliver the rest of these?" Ty asked and Kia turned around.

She had the option to escape the embarrassment and go with them, but she really wanted to spend time with her grandfather, even though when he wasn't acting as a general he was extremely embarrassing. "Um, I'm going to stay here." She said and Ty nodded before the two mammals walked off.

Frost grinned, knowing this only opened up more chances to embarrass her, which was his favorite sport when he wasn't 'General Frost' He loved his granddaughter, but sometimes she needed a good embarrassment to balance out that huge ego she had.

"Well, I'm going to go put these Fish-cookies in the HQ, are you coming Fuzzy-Feathers?" He asked and gave Kia a deviously evil grin.

Kia sighed. "Just because my feathers were extremely fuzzy when I was younger doesn't mean you have the right to call me that anymore Grandpa." She said and he only laughed.

General Frost grinned. "Oh come on, you were adorable with your feathers sticking up everywhere." He said before he jumped down.

Kia sighed and began walking towards the HQ entrance, when she heard Rico snicker.

"Frostycakes." He snickered and Kia groaned, she was beginning to wish General Frost stayed in Antartica.  
><strong><br>****Well, that's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it, I certainly enjoyed writing it, isn't that right Fuzzy-Feathers?******

**Kia: Shut up Misty, it's not like your family hasn't given you embarrassing nicknames. ******

**Me: Actually, they haven't. ******

**Kia: Lucky. ******

**Me: Anyways, the next chapter will have a few Christmas songs in it, so yay!******

**Kia: Make sure to review! **

**_We won't go until we get some, we won't go until we get some._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_We won't go until we get some, so bring some right here._**

**Hello Readers. ******

**Kia: We are back with the next chapter! ******

**Me: And, we have a visitor. ******

**Nutmeg: Hi! Wow, are there actual people there?******

**Kia: Yep.******

**Nutmeg: That's cool! Yet a little creepy, why are you here Kia?******

**Kia: Misty won't let me leave. **

**Nutmeg: Misty?******

**Me: That's me, I'm Misty. ******

**Kia: Anyways, before we start, we have a question for you readers; Which OC is your favorite?******

**Nutmeg: Kia! You can't ask them to pick favorites!******

**Kia: Well I just did.******

**Me: On to the chapter! **

Tina quickly wrapped her present, she had just got Mort his present and she was positive her friend was going to love it, and that's not just because Mort would love anything, she had picked something out that he would love for sure.

"Tina, what are you doing?" Steve asked, coming up behind her.

The lemur jumped in surprise. "Steve! Don't sneak up on Me!" She said and smiled. "I was wrapping my Secret Santa present, I'd tell you who it's for, but I'm not allowed too." She said and grinned at her brother.

Steve nodded. "I finished my Secret Santa already." He stated and Tina smiled.

"Really! Who'd you get?" She asked excitedly.

Steve laughed. "I can't tell you, it's secret, remember?" He asked.

Tip walked over to her siblings. "Wow."

Steve looked at her. "What?" He asked.

Tip smirked. "That's the first time I've seen you laugh since we got here." She said smiling.

Steve frowned. "Yeah, don't get used to it." He said.

Tip sighed. "Steve, you have to let her go, she died." She said and looked him in the eyes.

Steve glared at her. "I loved Daisy, how am I supposed to just let her go?" He asked, his voice breaking.

Right then, King Julian walked over. "I am feeling left out, your King demands to know what you are all talking about." He ordered and Steve glared at him.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said sharply and briskly walked away.

Tip sighed and turned to Julian. "I apologize for my brother's behavior, he... Is not himself lately." She said and Tina nodded in agreement.

Tip continued. "And I just came over here to see if Tina was up for a spontaneous girls night out with all the girl animals in the zoo." She explained and Tina brightened up.

"Really? Awesome! Of course I wanna go, when are we going? Who else is coming?" She asked in her very fast way.

Tip chuckled. "If it's alright with his majesty, we were gonna go now, Marlene is gathering the others." She explained and turned to face the ringtailed lemur. "Well King Julian, I think we helped set up for your party quite well." She said and King Julian nodded.

"Eh, what is a 'girls' night out?" He asked.

Tina jumped up and down. "It's when we girls, go somewhere in a big group and do things like play games and eat food!" She said excitedly.

After a pause King Julian nodded. "Eh, ok you can go."

-

Meanwhile, Marlene was at the penguins habitat, trying to get Kia to come.

"No, you see Marlene, I don't do 'girls nights out' I will occasionally do 'Kia night out' which is when I go alone, to relax, but no, I don't do groups." Kia explained as she folded her flippers.

Marlene looked at her. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!" She promised and Kia looked unbelieving at her.

Frost walked over. "You should go." He said and Kia looked at him in shock.

"I don't want to go though." Kia said quietly, only loud enough for her grandfather to hear, after all she didn't want to offend Marlene.

Frost gave her a stern look. "Kia, you need this."

Kia sighed. "Do I have too?" She asked and the General nodded.

The female penguin sighed in defeat and turned back around to Marlene and forced a smile. "I guess I'm going." She said.

Marlene smiled. "Great, come on, the others are waiting at the lemur habitat." She explained and the two walked off.

General Frost chuckled, now he could focus a bit more on the mission.

-

Meanwhile, Kowalski, Skipper, and Rico were out looking for Secret Santa gifts, they had already told each other who they got to make things easier for them.

"I was thinking of just inventing something to give to Kia." Kowalski explained.

Skipper shook his head. "You want to give her something that will blow up or go horribly wrong?" He asked and Kowalski sighed and shook his head.

"No."

Skipper turned to Rico. "What about you Rico, what are you getting Tina?" He asked.

Rico shrugged, he didn't really know that much about Tina. "I 'on't know." He said and hacked up a Party hat. "Par'y hat?" He thought, after all, she did seem to like crazy things.

Kowalski glanced at Skipper. "What are you getting Private?" He asked.

Skipper thought for a moment. "I'm not sure yet, but that's why we're out here, to find something." He said as they moved through the city.

-

The girls had gathered outside the lemur habitat, Darla was there, so we're the Badgers, Tina, and Tip, Marlene and Kia, but Shelly said she couldn't make it, so she didn't come.

"So where are we going?" Stacy asked and everyone was quiet, no one had really thought up a place to go.

Finally, Tina broke the silence. "We could go and get treats and then play games and stuff in the Park?" She suggested and they nodded, that could work.

So they got some treats and were in Central Park.

Tip kicked some snow with her foot. "It's cold." She said and practically everyone agreed.

"Where do we go now?" Tina asked looking at the snow.

Kia rolled her eyes. "Follow me, I know this park." She said and slid on her belly, making the others run to catch up. She stopped by a big tree.

Marlene looked at the tree. "Kia, that's just another tree." She said and the penguin once again rolled her eyes, she pressed down on the bark of the tree and a staircase opened up.

"Ty liked to throw winter parties down here." Kia said and snickered. "She thought no one else on the team knew, but we all did." She explained and the animals walked down the staircase and entered a big empty room.

Kia placed down the blankets that she had to carry and sat down. "It's warmer then outside." She said and Tina sat down next to her.

"It's also dryer!" The lemur said and soon everyone was sitting down.

Tip looked around. "Well, what do we do now?" She asked out loud, truth be told she probably should have thought through this more, but she was just excited to talk to all the females of the zoo that she forgot to plan.

Becky and Stacy looked at each other. "We could play truth or dare." Becky said and Stacy nodded enthusiastically.

Stacy smiled. "I'll go first." She said and looked around the room. "Marlene, truth or dare?" She asked.

Marlene thought for a second before answering. "Um, truth." She decided and the bangers smiled at each other.

"Is it true that you like Skipper?" Stacy asked and everyone looked at the otter, waiting for her answer.

Marlene blushed fiercely. "Yes." She said and the Badgers grinned.

Becky smiled excitedly. "I knew it!"

Tina jumped up and down. "I wanna go next!" She said and turned to Kia. "Truth or dare Kia?" She asked eagerly.

Kia blinked. "Dare." She said stubbornly, she wasn't about to spill any classified information to these civilians, that she still wasn't certain weren't spies.

Tins thought for s second. "Um, okay, I dare you too go outside and sing really really really loudly a Christmas song." She said quickly and Kia shrugged and got up.

She walked over to the staircase and waddled up, everyone else following her. Once she was outside she opened her beak and started singing a Christmas song, she was quite good.

"_You know; Dasher, and Dancer, and Prancer, and Vixen, Comet, and Cupid, and Donner, and Blitzen._

_But do you recall, the most famous reindeer of all...___

_Rudolph the red nosed reindeer(reindeer) ___

_Had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it(saw it) ___

_You'd even say it glows(like a lightbulb)___

_All of the other reindeer(reindeer)___

_Used to laugh and call him names(like Pinocchio)___

_They never let poor Rudolph(Rudolph) _

_Join in any reindeer games(like monopoly) ___

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa(evil demon) came to say:___

_Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?___

_Then how the reindeer loved him(they're under mind control) ___

_As they shouted out with glee(yippee)___

_Rudolph the red nosed reindeer(reindeer) ___

_You'll go down in history(like Columbus)" _

Kia finished singing and simply walked back down the staircase. "Are you all happy now?" She asked and Tina nodded her head.

Tip decided to go next, and she ended up daring Darla to tell Julian he was a better dancer next time she saw him, and soon everyone had gone at least once and we're going for a second time.

"Tina, truth or dare?" Marlene asked and the lemur thought for a second.

Tina grinned. "Truth!" She said smiling.

Marlene nodded. "Why'd you and your siblings get transferred to the Central Park Zoo?" She asked.

Tina grinned. "Well, we were from the Hoggle Zoo in Utah, but they traded us lemurs for some Sea Lions and so we came here." She explained.

Stacy went next. "Kia, truth or dare?" She asked.

Kia frowned, Darla had dared her last time to say truth this time, so she had no choice. "Truth." She grumbled.

Stacy grinned. "Do you have a crush on anyone?" She asked and Kia sighed.

"Well, I have been trying to stay out of any romance right now." She began but Stacy shook her head.

"That's not answering the question"

Kia rolled her eyes. "I suppose you could say I have surfacing feelings for someone." She said, being as vague as she possibly could.

Stacy's eyes widened. "Really who?" She asked.

Kia blinked. "That's another question, and one I don't have to answer." She said and the badger pouted.

Kia turned to Tip. "Tip, truth or dare?" She asked purposely changing the subject.

Tip answered with ease. "Truth, I got nothing to hide."

Kia thought for a second, she had hoped the lemur would say dare, she had a really good one in mind. "If you could be any other species, what would you be?" She asked.

Tip shrugged. "Maybe a shark."

-

Meanwhile, Rico had managed to find a gift for Tina, and the three Penguins were heading back.

"I suppose we could go back out tomorrow." Kowalski suggested as they jumped onto the fake island.

Skipper nodded. "Maybe we will find something then." He said as they entered the HQ.

Private and General a Frost were watching a documentary about insects when they got in.

Frost turned his head around and nodded to the three Penguins. "I'm ashamed of what you boys watch, 'Shirtless Movie Ninja Action' and 'Lunacorns' are not fit for soldiers to watch." He said and pointed at the tv. "So I dug up this documentary, you boys need to start watching stuff that won't rot your brains." He said.

Kowalski leaned over to Skipper. "It's weird how close that is to what Kia said when she bought that documentary." He whispered and Skipper nodded, at least they knew where she got it from.

-

Truth or Dare was over and now they were all just sorta talking.

"Come on Kia, listen to this one, this'll prove Santa's not a creep." Tina said and started playing 'jolly old Saint Nicholas'

After the song Kia scoffed. "I hear your song, and present to you: Santa's comin to town."

It went on like this, with the two rotating between songs to prove Santa was either a creeper, or not until Tip had to get in the middle of it and stop them from their heated argument.

Finally, once it was really late, everyone decided it was time to head back and so they all went back to the zoo.

Kia climbed into the HQ and yawned.

General Frost looked at her. "How was it?" He asked.

Kia waddled over to him. "It was boring, tiring, and a complete waste of my time, I was forced to play games like 'Truth or Dare' and had to argue about Santa Clause, all in all, that is something I never want to do again." She replied.

General Frost smiled. "Well, at least you tried it out." He said as Kia yawned again.

-

Tip and Tina were walking back to their habitat when Tip stopped Tina. "You lied to them." She said and Tina nodded.

"They don't need to know the real reason we left our old home." Tins said, and for once, she was serious, there was no hint of playing around in her voice and her eyes were sincere.

Tip smiled and hugged her sister. "Thanks Tina."

Tina hugged her back. "You're welcome Sis, you're welcome."

-

**Thus concludes this chapter, and if you're wondering where all the real Christmas stuff is, it's coming next chapter, this was more of a chapter to get to know the characters a bit better. ******

**Kia: there were allot of unsolved mysteries in this chapter, do you know where you're going within this Misty?******

**Me: I hope so, or this could get confusing. ******

**Nutmeg: Please remember to review! **

**_We wish you a merry Christmas!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_We wish you a merry Christmas_**

**Merry Christmas readers! ******

**Kia: So, instead of a 'trivia' like we originally planned, we are just going to ask you questions, like. ******

**Me: Favorite chapter of Cute N Cuddly/Kia including holiday specials? ******

**Kia: Kinda like what we did last chapter, which I was quite happy with the results. ******

**Me: only because you were the favorite. ******

**Kia: Onto the chapter!**

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was getting ready to go to the lemur's party.

Ty was leaning against a wall, listening to Nika's and Cloud's conversation, while Nutmeg was grabbing some things she thought to bring with them, and Kia was sleeping at the table, snoring lightly.

Nika glanced at her teammates before turning to the general. "Vill you be coming vith us?" She asked curiously.

Cloud shook her head. "I intend to drag the other generals along to start the mission, it is the reason we came here after all." She said and Nika nodded.

"Vould you like to take any of our veapons vith you?" The lemur asked and Ty gasped, walking over to the two W.A.L agents.

Ty looked surprised. "Wait? Your giving away our weapons? The same weapons Kia and I spent hours making?" She asked, appalled.

Cloud raised an eye at the shorter feline. "Agent Navoony, you need to train your team how to behave, an agent from W.A.L would never listen in on a private conversation, and then question their leader." She said and shook her head disapprovingly. "However, perhaps it's just a P.P.A thing to be rude and outspoken."

Ty looked down, annoyed at the clouded leopard, but also a little ashamed that she did that.

Cloud turned around, looking at the exit tunnel. "I'll be on my way now." She said and turned back around. "Have _fun_ at your party." She said and walked away.

Nika sighed and turned to Ty. "Next time, I am talking too a general, it vould do you good to stay out of it." She said, glaring at the cat.

Ty looked down again. "Yes Ma'am" she said.

Nika breathed in and looked at the other two members of her team, Nutmeg was wearing a Santa hat and holding eight bells. She then looked at Kia and rolled her eyes, she walked over to the table and turned to Ty.

"Ty, vake her up." She ordered and Ty grinned before pulling a gong out of her backpack, she walked over to Kia and grinned widely before banging the gong.

Kia woke up in an instance, and it took her a moment to realize where she was. "I'm up." She said.

Nika shook her head. "Kia, care to explain vhy you are so tired today?" She asked, folding her arms and giving a stern look at the penguin.

Kia grinned sheepishly. "Let's call it a spontaneous Central Park Zoo girls night out." She said.

Nika looked at her. "No more girls night out for you, not if you constantly sleep the next day." She said.

Kia nodded. "That's fine with me, it was torture anyways."

Nutmeg walked over and gave each of them a Santa hats. "Here, wear these." She said.

Nika looked down at her hat before sighing and taking off her beret and placing the Santa hat on her head, Ty did the same.

Kia looked at the hat in disgust. "I'm not putting that demon-hat on my head." She said and shook her head, pushing the hat away.

Nutmeg smiled. "I figured you'd say that! So that's why I got you a big red and green bow!" She said and handed Kia a bow at least two sizes bigger then the one she normally wore, it was red and green, with fuzzy white outlining it.

Kia sighed. "Fine." She said and quickly replaced her usual soft pink ribbon with the festive one. "Happy?" She asked as it fell into her face like her pink one did when she was younger.

Nutmeg nodded. "Yup!"

-

Meanwhile, the penguins were getting ready to leave as well.

"It's a good thing we already have everything ready for Kidsmas isn't it Skippah?" Private asked and Skipper agreed.

He looked at the younger penguin. "I still don't know how you convinced me to go to this lemur party." He said.

Kowalski, Rico, and General Frost walked over with the general holding a stun-gun.

"I'd join you boys, but tonight is the only night to catch the demon, after all he only comes once a year." Frost said and chuckled darkly as he stroked his weapon, his eyes gleaming.

The four Penguins glanced at each other before nodding to the general, each heading up. "Good luck with that sir." Skipper said before going topside with that others.

They waddled over to the lemur habitat to see it abuzz with life, Christmas music was playing loudly, and animals were dancing. Skipper already regretting his choice to come.

Tina greeted them with a smile. "Welcome to King Julian's exclusive Christmas celebration!" She said and gestured to the habitat.

The Penguins walked in.

Marlene and Tip walked over to them. Tip was holding a cup of punch.

"Im surprised you four came, from what I've heard, you don't like parties." Tip said and took a sip of her drink, glancing from Skipper to Marlene, before grinning stupidly at her friend.

Skipper scoffed. "Im surprised myself, we came!" He said and put his flippers on his hips. .

Rico's eyes landed on the punch and he was gone in a flash.

Private watched as Rico left. "Oh dear." He said and turned to Skipper. "Skippah, I'm going to go stop Rico." He explained before waddling off after his teammate.

Tip looked at the remaining animals and smirked. "Hey Kowalski, have you ever tried laffy-taffy? She asked.

Kowalski shook his head. "I can't say that I have." He said and Tip smirked.

"Thats a shame, it's some really good candy." She said and paused to watch his expression. "We have some over there, you should try some." Tip suggested and watched as Kowalski left to go find the candy.

Tip smirked and nodded to Marlene. "Well, I'm off, I should probably go make sure Tina isn't doing anything stupid." She said and began walking away. "Later you two!" She said and was gone, leaving the two alone.

-

Team Watermelon entered the lemur habitat. "Well, isn't this quite the party." Ty said and grinned. "It's just the type of parties I like." She said quietly. "Well, I'm gone!" She said and disappeared into the crowd.

Nika looked around at all the animals. "Their unwanted happiness disgusts me."

Nutmeg rolled her eyes at her leader. "Loosen up Nika, it's a party! We should go socialize!" She said and dragged the lemur away.

Kia sighed and looked around, she spotted an empty table and rushed over to it, sitting down and smiling a bit, as long as she had a place to sit, she could work in a nap. It wasn't that she didn't want to join the party, but she was exhausted from that 'girls night out', she had already been getting limited sleep with her two teams, so when you add a night of zero sleep, it really takes its toll.

She began dozing off, after years of being around noise constantly, she had gotten pretty good at ignoring it.

However, right as she fell asleep, Kowalski sat across from her and accidentally woke her up.

Kia jumped a little. "I wasn't sleeping!" She yelled quickly before she noticed who it was. "Hi Kowalski, are you ok? You seem a little down." She said.

Kowalski sighed. "All the candy was already gone when I got there." He said.

Kia nodded slowly. "Sorry... I guess?" She said.

Kowalski looked at her. "Where you sleeping?" He asked, just realizing that Kia had been napping before.

The female scientist blushed. "Yeah, but it's ok, I'm up now, and I probably won't try sleeping here again." She said and nodded her head.

Just then, the music stopped and Maurice spoke. "Next with be 'Baby it's cold outside'." He said and the song started.

_I really can't stay.___

_'Baby it's cold outside.' ___

_I gotta go away.___

_'Baby it's cold outside'_

Kowalski glanced at Kia and blushed. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Kia looked down. "Well, I don't know, the last time I danced, I ended up with a horrible headache and a no good liar spy glaring at me." She said and paused. "But, I do like the song... Alright I guess." She said and the two headed towards the dance floor.

_This evening has been___

_'Was hoping that you'd drop in' ___

_So very nice and warm___

_'I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice'_  
><em>My mother will start to worry<em>__

_'Beautiful what's your hurry?' ___

_My father will be pacing the floor___

_'Listen to that fireplace roar'___

_So really I'd better scurry___

_'Beautiful please don't leave' ___

_Maybe just half a drink more ___

_' put some records on while I pour' ___

_The neighbors might think___

_'Baby it's bad out there'_

_Say, what's in this drink?___

_'No cabs to be had out there'___

_I wish I knew how___

_'Your eyes are like starlight now' ___

_To break the spell___

_'I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell' ___

_I ought to say no no no, sir___

_'Mind if I lean in closer' ___

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

'_What's the sense in hurting my pride?' ___

_I really can't stay ___

_'Baby, don't hold out' ___

_Oh but it's cold outside.___

_I simply must go___

_'But baby it's cold outside' ___

_The answer is No___

_I simply must go___

_'But, baby, it's cold outside'___

_The answer is "No"_

_'But, baby, it's cold outside'___

_This welcome has been___

_'How lucky that you dropped in'___

_So nice and warm___

_'Look out the window at that storm'___

_My sister will be suspicious___

_'Gosh your lips look delicious'___

_My brother will be there at the door___

_'Waves upon a tropical shore'___

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

'_Ooh your lips are delicious'___

_But maybe just a cigarette more___

_'Never such a blizzard before'___

_I've got to get home___

_'But, baby, you'll freeze out there'___

_Say, lend me a coat?___

_'It's up to your knees out there'___

_You've really been grand___

_'I thrill when you touch my hand'_

_But don't you see___

_'How can you do this thing to me?'___

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow___

_'Think of my life-long sorrow'___

_At least there will be plenty implied___

_'If you got pneumonia and died'___

_I really can't stay___

_'Get over that hold out'___

_Oh, (baby) but it's cold outside_

The song ended and Kowalski and Kia found themselves close together, there was a pause before Kia's ribbon started beeping.

They broke apart and Kia's eyes gleamed. "Thats my Trap-detector!" She said happily and began running out of the habitat, Kowalski followed.

Kia stopped by one of her traps and grinned, Kowalski's beak hung open.

"You caught Santa" Kowalski said in surprise as Kia grinned at the fat man.

**Don't you love how I will give you a little Kowalski/Kia, but then stop it? It's almost as if, they'll never get together. ******

**Kia: Please review!******

**_And a happy New Years _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Now bring us some figgy pudding_**

**Me: Merry Christmas readers! I hope you had a jolly and Merry Christmas this year, I certainly did, I got this huge penguin stuffed animal, and now I can't decide which penguin to name mine after! ******

**Kia: Anyways, onto the question: Favorite OC villain? (Rat Master, Harvey, Hazel, Curtis, Fluffy, Wizard ect..) ******

**Me: Also, I apologize for any and all spelling errors, I wrote this late at night. Onto the chapter! **

"I did it." Kia said, still processing what had just happened. "I captured Santa." She said and slowly a grin creeped upon her beak.

She jumped onto the cage and laughed. "Who has the upper hand now Fat man?" She asked tauntingly. "It's me! Metaphorically speaking of course, because technically I have flippers, not hands." She stated before going back to taunting him again.

While, Kia was taunting Santa, the Penguins, lemurs, and Team Watermelon had approached.

"Vut's going on?" Nika asked Kowalski, and he pointed to the cage where Kia was grinning widely at the trapped Santa clause.

Ty blinked a few times, trying to see if this was all just some wacky dream. "Nika, did she actually catch Santa?" She asked and Nika nodded slowly.

Nutmeg seemed concerned. "I didn't think that she ever would, she sets the traps every year, but has never actually caught Santa before." She said quietly.

Tina gasped. "Kia? Didn't we have a song off yesterday about Santa not being an evil demon?" She asked, but the penguin didn't hear.

"Tell me your dark mind-controlling secrets demon." Kia said as she glared at the caged man and poked him with a long candycane.

Santa looked completely confused. "Mind control?" He asked.

Kia glared at him. "Don't play stupid demon! I know you are using brainwashing, mind control devices disguised as presents!" She yelled at him, pointing an accusing flipped at Saint Nick.

Santa, who was still completely confused looked at her in shock. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

Kia chuckled darkly. "There are other ways to make you talk Fat man." She said and her eyes gleamed.

-

Meanwhile, the reindeer were prancing around in Central Park, they had lost sight of the sleigh and Santa Clause, but they figured he would be back soon.

However, right then a giant cage fell from the sky trapping them, well all but one.

Cupid screamed and jumped out of the way just as the cage fell, she opened her eyes to see the other reindeer trapped. "Cupid! Go get help!" Comet ordered and Cupid nodded, she knew exactly who to ask for help.

-

Meanwhile, far away from the park, there was a rat, and this rat happened to be looking for his minion, who had wandered off while they were outside.

"Harvey, zis is not funny, I do not wish to freeze to death out ere in za cold!" The Rat Master yelled for his minion, he had taken Harvey under his 'wing' at a young age because the stupid mouse had ran away from home.

So the Rat Master, even though he was cold and evil, always made sure to keep an eye on the young mouse, who only remembered his name from his past, which was terribly boring and too long for anyone to remember or care.

The Rat Master growled in frustration as he shivered in the cold. "Harvey, if you do not come out right now, you can stay in ze cold all night!" He yelled again, but stopped when he heard a group of squeaky voices singing in perfect harmony.

He followed the sound and soon he came across ten singing mice, all singing in perfect harmony, now normally the Rat Master would just keep walking, or maybe he would kick them and tell them to 'shut up' but he didn't.

Because, much too his shock and disappointment, the lead singer was none other then his minion Harvey. "Harvey! What are you doing singing jolly Christmas songs! We are villains, we don't sing Christmas carols!" He scowled.

Harvey froze and looked up at the rat, and another mouse did as well. "Hey Chestnut, you know this guy?" The mouse asked and Harvey reluctantly nodded.

"He's my boss, and my guardian." Harvey explained and turned to talk to the rat, he sighed. "I guess now the secrets is out."

The Rat Master didn't say anything, he just stared at the mouse.

Harvey looked down. "I've been keeping a secret from you." He admitted and blurted out; "I have formed a secret mouse caroling group, because I love Christmas songs, but I can't ever sing them with you around because you won't allow it."

The Rat Master glared at the mouse. "Zats right, now get back to my evil lair before I make you." He said angrily and the mouse sadly complied.

-

Cupid ran over to the Central Park zoo and spotted Private just outside it. "Private!" She called and pranced over to him.

Private looked up and smiled at the reindeer. "Cupid!" He said happily.

The reindeer sighed. "I have no time for a proper greeting, the rest of the reindeer are trapped and Santa is missing!" She said hurriedly.

Private gasped. "That's horrible-" he was cut off as Kia slid over.

"Greetings North Polar, I'm betting you're here to get your precious Santa Clause back, am I right?" Kia asked, glaring at the reindeer.

Cupid looked at Kia in confusion and turned to Private. "Who is this?" She asked.

Private glanced at the female penguin. "This is Kia, she's a new member of our team." He explained and Kia nodded.

"That's right, and you're not getting the demon king back!" Kia said to the reindeer.

Cupid looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked and Kia grinned.

She slid back over to the cage Santa was in. "I present to you, the demon king himself; Santa Clause!" Kia said excitedly and Cupid gasped when she saw the trapped Santa.

"Release him!" Cupid ordered.

Kia only laughed. "No." She said gleefully and flipped on top of the cage. "I should also tell you that I have the rest of you filthy demon minions trapped as well, same goes for the sleigh! Apparently, I didn't just catch the big fish this year."

Skipper looked up at Kia. "Kia, as your commanding officer, I order you to release Santa. " he ordered and Nika glared at him.

"No, Kia, as your commanding officer, _I_ order you to release him, and the others things too." Nika ordered, making it clear she still didn't see Kia as one of the Penguins.

Kia, who was casually sitting on top of the cage shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I am under direct orders from General Frost to keep him locked up unless I choose to release him for some crazy reason." She explained and grinned, one of the perks of having the general be your grandfather was having the liberty to defy her commanding officers as long as the general agrees to it.

-

Meanwhile, the generals themselves were on their mission, and were heading towards the Central Park Zoo, with Carnel, the owl general flying above them, Swift holding the weapons and complaining about needing a backpack like Ty's.

While General Cloud was writing down notes on a sketch book, and Frost glaring at the skies, as if expecting Santa Clause to come out of nowhere.

"Frost, why do you hate Christmas?" Swift asked casually, it was something the dog had always wondered but never really asked.

General Frost looked at him and shook his head."I don't hate Christmas! I hate that demon Santa Clause! He's brainwashing the children of the world into believing he's some jolly old fast man, that everyone loves. He needs to be stopped."

Cloud rolled her eyes. "I was just beginning to think you were normal, until you said that." She said and Frost glared at her. "You and that granddaughter of yours are some of the oddest creatures I have ever met." She said and looked down on the Santa hating penguin. "It must get annoying, having to deal with that girl."

Frost glared at her, and Swift was pretty sure he was close to attacking. "I don't think my granddaughter is annoying at all, in fact I find her company better then all others." He stated and after a pause, he added; "At least I have someone to love, unlike you, all you have is the coldness of your own heart."

Cloud jerked her head around and glared staggers at him, and Swift was almost certain the two were gonna get in a fight. "Listen here penguin, I chose to spend my life devoted to my job, and not have things distracting me like 'love' and 'family' they are nothing but a weakness that the enemy could exploit at any time."

Frost shook his head. "The only thing family does to you, is make you stronger, and fight for a better reason." He said.

Carnel flew over to them. "If you two are quite done arguing, there is something you three need to see." He said and flew off again, the others running to catch up.

What they saw was shocking.

There, right outside the zoo was Kia on top of a giant cage, threatening Santa Clause(who was inside the cage) with a candycane, while Private was trying to calm down a reindeer and Nika and Skipper were yelling at Kia, while the others just watched.

General Frost laughed. "That's my girl!" He said and grinned while Swift sighed,  
>Carnel shook his head, and Cloud did a face-palm.<p>

-

Kia glared at Santa. "Tell me where you hide your mind control device!" She yelled and poked him with a candycane again.

Santa gave her a pleading look. "Please, I don't know what you're talking about, and the children still need their presents."

Kia scoffed. "You mean your spying devices!"

A little bit away, The others were talking.

"We have to convince Kia to release Santa, and his reindeer!" Nutmeg said in distress.

Ty nodded. "How exactly are we supposed to do that? It's not like we can ask nicely!" She said sarcastically, unfortunately Nutmeg didn't take it as sarcasm.

The little squirrel walked over to the cage and cleared her throat. "Kia."

Kia stopped poking Santa with a candycane and turned around to look at Nutmeg. "What is it?" She asked.

Nutmeg looked pleadingly at her. "Could you please let Santa go? The children will be expecting their presents, and Santa can't give them their presents while he is trapped in a cage." She explained sweetly.

Kia shook her head. "No can do Nutmeg, personally I think those children could go a year or two without those spying devices!" She said and went back to threatening Santa with the candycane.

Nutmeg sighed in defeat and walked back over to the group. "It didn't work."

Ty rolled her eyes. "Who would have guessed?" She asked sarcastically before thinking up a plan.

Tina, who had been listening, perked up as she got an idea. "Maybe the wrong person asked." She said and the others turned to look at her.

"What?" Ty asked.

Tina smiled. "Maybe she will release him if someone asked, but it has to be the right person." She explained.

Ty shook her head. "I'm not following you."

Tina began explaining. "Well, I know I would do anything if Tip or Steve asked, so what if we got someone else to ask Kia? Someone she would listen too." She suggested.

Ty nodded slowly. "That might work" she said then sighed. "However, the only person I can think of that she would listen too would be General Frost, but he isn't going to tell her to release Santa, he hates that guy as much as she does!"

Tina sighed and shook her head. "I was thinking of someone else." She said and turned to look at Kowalski. "Like him."

Kowalski backed up in shock. "Me?" He asked.

Ty laughed. "Why would she listen to this guy? She didn't listen to Nutmeg, and Nutmeg is her teammates just as much as Kowalski." She said.

Tina looked slightly annoyed. "I don't know, they seemed pretty close during that song." She said and Kowalski blushed fiercely.

Ty looked from Kowalski, to Kia, then to Tina and laughed. "If you are suggesting that Kia _likes_ this guy." She said and pointed at Kowalski. "Then you're crazier then I originally thought."

Nutmeg looked down. "Actually Ty, I think it could work, maybe Kowalski can reason with her, with logic and science and all that stuff we don't understand." She said.

Ty was about to turn it down when she paused. "Logic and science? Kia might listen to that, alright we'll try it Nutmeg's way." She said and turned to Kowalski. "You, tall guy, go make her release Santa with logic." She said and pushed Kowalski forward.

Once he was on his way, Nutmeg looked up at Ty. "Do you think it'll work?" She asked.

Ty laughed and shook her head. "Of course not, I just wanna see Kia turn him down and poke Santa with a candycane again."

-

Kia turned around when she heard a voice. "Kowalski, if you are here to convince me to let him go, you can just walk away now, because it isn't going to happen." She said stubbornly.

Kowalski shook his head. "I was hoping to reason with you." He started and Kia tilted her head, interesting in how he planned on reasoning with her. "Do you remember when you and Private cured me of my werewolf abilities?" He asked.

Kia nodded. "Yes, but I don't see how that is relevant to my situation." She said.

Kowalski began explaining. "When you cured me, I wasn't in my right mind, and I needed help." He started. "Well, you are in a similar situation, you're not in your right mind right now Kia, and I'm going to help you."

Kia looked at him like he was crazy. "I'll have you know, I am perfectly sane right now, and I don't need help." She said and folded her flippers stubbornly.

Kowalski looked unbelieving at her. "If that were true, you wouldn't have locked Julian, Maurice, Mort, Steve, Tip, Skipper, Nika, Marlene, and Rico in a cage over there." He said and pointed st the cage they were in.

Kia shrugged. "They were trying to stop me." She said.

Kowalski looked at her. "Do you hear yourself right now? This whole Santa thing has gone to your head, this isn't the Kia I know." He said and Kia looked down. "Please release everyone and let me help you."

After a minute or two of silence Kia sighed and dropped her candycane. "Alright." She said and Kowalski smiled.

Kia walked over to a pannel and put her flipper on it, she then did a quick eye-scan, and typed in a password, then the cage doors opened and everyone got out.

Ty turned to Nutmeg and Tina, shocked. "Alright, I didn't expect this." She said and Tina grinned.

"All it takes is the right person asking."

Santa walked out of his cage and Kia glared at him. "Just because I let you free doesn't mean I like you like the rest of the world, I am still staying strong, I won't fall under your spell of evilness, also, just because I freed you, doesn't mean I want off the naughty list, I still better be on it."

Santa, being the merry fellow he was smiled. "You never were on the naughty list." He said before leaving.

-

A little ways off, the generals had watched the whole thing.

"Has a soft spot for agent Quinn... Interesting" Cloud muttered as she scribbled on the sketch book.

Frost looked at her. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

Cloud looked up from her papers. "I am writing down weaknesses of possible suspects." She said and Frost glared at her.

"My granddaughter is not a suspect." He stated and Cloud rolled er eyes.

She continued scribbling. "Everyone is a suspect."

Swift was still staring at the zoo animals. "Well, that was unexpected." He said and Carnel nodded his feathery brown head.

Cloud agreed. "I agree." She said and glanced down at the penguin general. "I'm surprised you're so welcoming about this one Frost, after all you hated the last one, what was his name? Ethan." She said.

Frost looked confused. "What does that no good penguin have to do with this?" He asked and Cloud's eyes widened.

"You're in the dark?" She asked and chuckled. "That's great. " she said.

Frost glared at her. "In the dark of what?"

Cloud sighed. "I suppose I'll have to spell it out for you, even if it is as obvious as the hat on Swift's head." She said and pointed at Kia and Kowalski who were talking. "Your granddaughter is falling in love with agent Kowalski Quinn, even if she doesn't know yet." She explained.

Frost scoffed. "She is not."

Cloud rolled her eyes. "Then why would she release that fat man only after he asked her?" She asked.

The penguin folded his flippers. "Peer pressure." he said.

Cloud shook her head. "It wasn't peer pressure, Frost." She stated. "Like it or not, your granddaughter is in love, and will most likely end up hurt, just like the last time." She said and paused. "And that is the reason love is a bad idea, it only leads to pain."

**Me: Sorry for any spelling errors, I wrote this pretty late, I'll check it tomorrow and fix any errors. ******

**Kia: Please remember to Review! We have one maybe two chapters left. **

**_We won't leave until we get some _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_We won't go until we get some, so bring some right here._**

**Me: Greetings, Hola, aloha, howdy, hi, hello, good day-******

**Kia: They get it Misty. ******

**Me: Right, anyways, this will be the last chapter, however, I will have an epilogue type thing after this chapter, so it's not completely over. ******

**Kia: For the 'question' today, we are going to have you tell us three couples who you think would be cute together in the story, then Misty will be sure to add some more of that couple in.******

**Me: Yup, anyways, onto the chapter!**

It was Christmas and the kids were just heading home from their Kidsmas celebration, which had been delayed due to the Santa fiasco the night before, and now the zoo animals were having their own Christmas celebration.

Tip quickly put a present on King Julian's throne and hid, waiting for him too see it and open it.

King Julian walked over to his throne and gasped. "Maurice! My secret Santa has given me my present!" He said as he picked up the well wrapped box.

Maurice walked over. "I got my present too, it was a basket of my favorite fruit." He said.

Julian who wasn't listening to him rolled his eyes. "Nobody is caring about your present of foods Maurice!" He stated and quickly unwrapped his present.

Tip gulped in her hiding spot, she hoped he would like it, after all it had taken her a long time to decide on what to get him, and it was hard to get her hands on his present.

Julian's eyes gleamed as he pulled out an MP3 player, with a package of batteries and some earbuds, the MP3 was decorated to look like King Julian, and the earbuds were the colors of his crown.

"Haha, dis is the best present ever!" King Julian said and instantly started listening to music on it.

Tip sighed in relief and relaxed in her hiding spot, she hoped next year she got someone easier to get something for.

-

Tina giggled as she looked at the present she had gotten, it was a colorful purple party hat, that had blue, green, pink and yellow spots, with a white fluff ball on top. She put it on her head and grinned. She was very happy with her present.

So was Mort, who has found a large stuffed animal of King Julian(specially made) with perfect big feet that he was cuddling. Tina smiled as she glanced over at her friend, she knew he would love it, even if she thought it was a little creepy.

Steve himself was looking at his present, which was a mango, it wasn't the best gift, but it was something. "Well, I guess I get breakfast." He said and began eating the fruit, but spit it out as soon as he had taken a bite out of it. "What is this?" He asked in disgust as he glared at the inside of the mango, which somehow was blue.

-

After Tip had made sure King Julian liked his gift, she walked over to the place she usually sleeps to find a present there, she smiled and grabbed the box, wondering what it could be.

She opened it up and looked in the box to find a framed picture of King Julian, she sighed and rolled her eyes at the present and glanced over to where Julian was dancing to his music, she already knew who her secret Santa was.

-

While the lemurs were getting into their gifts, so we're the penguins.

Rico had gotten a pack of fireworks from his secret Santa, and had already swallowed it, saving it for later. But the secret Santa gifts weren't the only ones they got, the Penguins had each gotten each other a small gift.

Rico had gotten an explosives magazine from Skipper, a new dress for Ms Perky from Private, a box of smoke bombs from Kowalski, and a paintball gun and some fish from Kia.

Private had gotten a new Lunacorn from his secret Santa, a 'best Private badge' from Skipper, the fourth season of the lunacorns from Kowalski, a box of peanutbutter winkies from Rico, the first season of a British science fiction TV show from Kia, and some biscuits from his uncle Nigel, who had sent him a gift.

Skipper had gotten a new mug from his secret Santa, a new coffee machine from Kowalski, a 'worlds best skipper' poster from Private, a new weapon from Rico, and a documentary of 'Ancient fighting techniques' from Kia.

Kowalski has yet to get his secret Santa present, but he had gotten a new pair of goggles from Skipper, a book of 'famous scientists' from Rico, a new clipboard from Private, and chunk of an asteroid from Kia, who had bought it awhile back.

Kia had also yet to get her secret Santa gift, but she got stuff from the others, a board game from Skipper, the complete trilogies of 'Star Wars' from Kowalski, a few documentaries from Private, a paintball gun from Rico, and microscope from General Frost, along with gifts from a Team Watermelon, which were a science book, a math book, and box of different colored ribbons, from Nika, Ty, and Nutmeg, in that order.

Kia was on her way to give Kowalski, his secret Santa gift when she ran into Kowalski, who was also holding a present. "Hi Kowalski." Kia said as she tried to hide the present.

Kowalski also tried to hide his present. "Kia, did you need anything?" He asked and Kia shook her head. "Then why were you heading to my lab?" He asked.

Kia tried to think up something but couldn't. "Alright, it'll be easier if I just give you this." She said and held out the present. "I'm your secret demon-er I mean Santa!" She said happily.

Kowalski looked a bit surprised. "Really? Because I'm your secret Santa." He said and held out the present he was hiding.

Kia giggled. "I'm pretty sure we were supposed to keep it a secret, but it's more fun this way." She said and handed him his present.

Kowalski nodded and gave her her's.

They opened their presents, Kowalski got a fancy looking little robot, and Kia got a nice chemistry set.

"You got me a robot?" Kowalski asked, not even trying to hide the happiness in his voice.

Kia shook her head. "No, I made you a robot." She corrected. "It's actually really cool, you see it can be programmed to follow you around all day and keep you safe, but it also can scan for danger, and it can help with inventing, it's kinda like s little assistant." She explained and Kowalski hugged her.

"I love it"

-

Meanwhile, the rest of team Watermelon were lazily enjoying their Christmas.

"Nutmeg, do we have any cookies left?" Ty asked as she sat in one of the chairs they had, playing around with a slinky(which was on of the presents she got)

Nutmeg got up from her own chair and walked over to the kitchen. "Well, in the Fridge there is a plate of cookies, but the bag they're in says 'Kia's" She explained and the cat scoffed.

Ty looked at her slinky. "If she didn't want us eating them, she shouldn't have left us alone with them! Bring the bag over here." She ordered and Nutmeg did, Ty opened up the bag. "Maybe next time, she should consider having Christmas with us." She said.

Nutmeg tilted her head. "Aren't we going over there in an hour or so? Kia did say she would meet us there, and we had her this morning." She said as Ty handed her a cookie.

"They smell a bit funny." Ty said and they both took a bite of their cookies before spitting it out. Ty glared at the cookie in disgust.

Nutmeg cringed and began sticking her tongue out. "What type of cookie is that?" She asked as she rushed over to the kitchen and gulped down a cup of eggnog.

Ty flipped the bag over to see a note.

These are 'fish-cookies' I thought I'd tell you two (Ty and Nutmeg), just in case you were stupid enough to eat my food' PS. I know it's you two, because Nika doesn't invade my privacy.

Ty glared. "Fish? I will never understand penguins."

-

Meanwhile, Nika was talking to General Cloud on the lemur side of the HQ.

"Vut exactly is your mission?" Nika asked.

Cloud looked down at the lemur. "Most of it is classified." She started and lashed her tail behind her. "But I suppose I can tell you what isn't." She said and glanced around. "There's a spy amongst the units we have placed here in New York, and we are on a mission to track the spy down and... Deal with it." She explained and Nika's eyes widened.

"A spy?"

Cloud nodded. "You mustn't tell anyone." She said and Nika looked like she was about to object. "I know you care for your team, but even one of them could be the spy." She said.

Nika folded her flippers. "Vhy'd you tell me? Vut if I vas the spy?" She asked.

Cloud sighed. "You're not the spy, how do I know that? Because, you're the only one I can trust."

-

Later that day, everyone was at the Central Park Zoo, and General Frost and Kia were making snowpenguins, while Ty and Rico were setting off firecrackers, and Nutmeg, Private, and Kowalski were talking.

The lemurs were dancing to loud music, and Nika was observing everyone, paying close attention to what everyone was doing, ever since Cloud had told her about the mission earlier that day, she had become extremely paranoid, everyone was a suspect.

"I told you I can make a better Snow-penguin!" Kia gloated to her grandfather as they finished making their snowpenguins. Kia's was very life like and realistic while Frost's was more cartoonish.

He laughed. "That's only because I taught you how." He said and pointed his flipper at her.

Kia grinned. "There must come a time when the apprentice becomes the master, and DE-THRONES the past master." She said and paused. "With style too." She added, looking smug.

Skipper took a sip of his coffee and smiled, for once, everything was peaceful, and he liked it, he wished it would stay like this, and he thought that maybe for awhile, it would.

Little did he know how wrong he was...

**Me: This is the last chapter, however I do have a surprise for you next chapter, it's gonna be great. ******

**Kia: It's a-SPOILER- it'll be great. ******

**Me: As you can see, I replaced what Kia actually said with that big spoiler, which I have made to keep that penguin in line, she can be such a spoiler sometimes. **

**Kia: I prefer to think of it as giving the readers a heads-up before they get tossed into the 'swirling vortex of terror'******

**Me: Was it really necessary to quote Nemo?******

**Kia: Yes. ******

**Me: Fair enough, anyways please review! And stick with us for the surprise at the end! ****  
><strong>  
><strong><em>So bring some right here<em>**


	7. Epilogue

**_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas._**

**Me: Welcome back readers, here we have the final chapter.******

**Kia: it's more of just two different versions of 'Twelve days of Christmas' that Misty came up with. ******

**Me: Yup! Enjoy!**

VERSION ONE:

Skipper: On the first day of Christmas, what I want for me: A cup or two of fish coffee.

Kowalski: on the second day of Christmas, what I want for me: A fancy new calculator.  
>(And a cup or two of fish coffee)<p>

Rico: on the third day o Christmas, what I wan for me: Kaboom! Kaboom! Kaboom!  
>(A fancy new calculator, and a cup or two of fish coffee)<p>

Private: on the fourth day of Christmas, what I want for me: A new Lunacorn!  
>(Kaboom, kaboom kaboom, a new fancy calculator, and a cup or two of fish coffee)<p>

Kia: On the fifth day of Christmas, what I want for me: SANTA TRAPPED IN A CAGE!  
>(A new Lunacorn, kaboom, kaboom, kaboom, a new fancy calculator, and a cup or two of fish coffee)<p>

Julian: On the sixth day of Christmas, what I want for me: A new boomy-box!  
>(SANTA TRAPPED IN A CAGE! A new lunacorn, kaboom, kaboom, kaboom, a fancy new calculator, and a cup or two of fish coffee)<p>

Maurice: On the seventh day of Christmas, what I want for me: A day off.  
>(A new boomy-box, SANTA TRAPPED IN A CAGE! A new lunacorn, kaboom, kaboom, kaboom, a new fancy calculator, and a cup or two of fish coffee)<p>

Tip: On the eighth day of Christmas, what I want for me: two happy siblings.  
>(A day off, a new boomy-box, SANTA TRAPPED IN A CAGE! A new lunacorn, kaboom, kaboom, kaboom, a new fancy calculator, and a cup or two of fish coffee)<p>

Marlene: On the ninth day of Christmas, what I want for me: A Spanish guitar.  
>(Two happy siblings, a day off, a new boomy-box, SANTA TRAPPED IN A CAGE! A new lunacorn, kaboom, kaboom, kaboom, a new fancy calculator, and a cup or two of fish coffee)<p>

Nika: On the tenth day of Christmas, vut I vant for me: A visit to my motherland.  
>(A Spanish guitar, two happy siblings, a day off, a new boomy-box, SANTA TRAPPED IN A CAGE! A new lunacorn, kaboom, kaboom, kaboom, a new fancy calculator, and a cup or two of fish coffee)<p>

Ty: on the eleventh day of Christmas, what I want for me: Some new explosives.  
>(A visit to my motherland, a Spanish guitar, two happy siblings, a day off, a new boomy-box, SANTA TRAPPED IN A CAGE! A new lunacorn, a new fancy calculator, and a cup or two of fish coffee)<p>

Nutmeg: On the twelfth day of Christmas, what I want for me: one container of eggnog.  
>(Some new explosives, a visit to my motherland, a Spanish guitar, two happy siblings, a day off, a new boomy-box, SANTA TRAPPED IN A CAGE! A new lunacorn, a new fancy calculator, and a cup or two of fish coffee!)<p>

**Moving on to version two**

VERSION TWO:

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: One Crazy Zoo. (Shows the Central Park zoo)

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Two Christmas trees, and one crazy zoo! (Shows two Christmas trees)

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: three soldier melons, two Christmas tress, and one crazy zoo! (Shows Nika, Ty, and Nutmeg)

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Four angry generals, three soldier melons, two Christmas trees, and one crazy zoo! (Shows grumpy generals)

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Five commando Penguins, four angry generals, three soldier melons, two Christmas trees, and one crazy zoo! (Shows the Penguins)

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: six dancing lemurs, five commando Penguins, four angry generals, three soldier melons, two Christmas trees, and one crazy zoo! (Shows lemurs dancing)

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Seven flying reindeer, six dancing lemurs, five commando Penguins, four angry generals, three soldier melons, two Christmas trees, and one crazy zoo! (Shows the reindeer flying)

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Eight ringing bells, seven flying reindeer, six dancing lemurs, five commando Penguins, four angry generals, three soldier melons, two Christmas trees, and one crazy zoo! (Shows eight ringing bells)

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Nine Santa hats, eight ringing bells, seven flying reindeer, six dancing lemurs, five commando Penguins, four angry generals, three soldier melons, two Christmas trees, and one crazy zoo! (Shows eight zoo animals wearing Santa hats)

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: ten singing mice, nine Santa hats, eight ringing bells, seven flying reindeer, six dancing lemurs, five commando Penguins, four angry generals, three soldier melons, two Christmas trees, and one crazy zoo! (Shows Harvey and his singing mice)

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: eleven demon traps, ten singing mice, nine Santa hats, eight ringing bells, seven flying reindeer, six dancing lemurs, five commando Penguins, four angry generals, three soldier melons, two Christmas trees, and one crazy zoo! (Shows the traps Kia put up)

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: twelve secret Santas, eleven demon traps, ten singing mice, nine Santa hats, eight ringing bells, seven flying reindeer, six dancing lemurs, five commando Penguins, four angry generals, three soldier melons, two Christmas trees, and one crazy zoo!

**Welp, that's the end of my Christmas special, I'll be going back to writing for Cute 'N Cuddly, and SRSS. Merry Christmas! Bye!**

**_And a happy New Years!_**


End file.
